Gravity
by Takerbaby
Summary: Part 6 of the 7 part Shawn and Sara story.  The big day is finally here!


**Gravity**

"Man calm down you look like your ready to pass out." Paul said before picking some lint off of Shawn's suit.

"What if she changes her mind?" Shawn asked.

"I'm dressed in a tux…she better not." Paul remarked. He smiled at the judge when he entered and music started. "Show time." He smiled at Sara's friend when she came out to join the men at the alter. Paul looked over at his friend when Sara appeared. "Breathe bro; you don't want to pass out before your bride gets up here." 

"Thanks man." Shawn said with a smile. He turned and concentrated on the woman that was going to be his wife. The couple had just opted on a simple ceremony with a judge that Sara knew presiding, Paul and a girl that Sara went to law school with only in attendance. Sara was just starting to show her bump and the couple had decided that a private ceremony would mean the most given the circumstances.

_I got my share of scars_

_On those old monkey bars_

_Every time I hit the ground_

_On that long dirt road_

_My bike lost control_

_Once again I was falling down_

The judge began. "We are gathered here in celebration with Shawn and Sara and to share the moment when a man and a woman join together in the bonds of love, honor, respect and responsibility—into the unity of marriage. Today you declare the love and commitment you have expressed to each other many times before. Today, each of you declares for the whole world to see, that this other person has that special primary place in your life that can only be given to one other. You two have decided to make the journey through life together and to help each other make as much of it as two unique individuals can. Marriage is more than words or ceremony. It is a commitment to be reaffirmed each and every day. We are gathered here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Shawn and Sara in marriage. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony. Shawn and Sara have decided to write their own vows as a way to express their love for each other. Shawn."

_Every time I try to fly_

_There's a force I can't deny_

_Gravity_

Shawn looked at Sara and swallowed the lump in his throat. "When was it we fell in love? I don't know, 'cause the truth is, I can't picture a time anymore when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one who could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us. And I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And in honor of that miracle, I pledge to love and cherish you forever. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. Sara all that I am is yours."

_Grew to be six foot one_

_Depended on no one_

_Yeah, I was my own man_

_Invincible and strong_

_Until you came along_

_And touched me with your gentle hand_

Dave nodded at her. "Sara."

Sara sniffed and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. "I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought I'd find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. And then I realize that although we were often apart, you were always with me and you were always my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart would be broken, my being incomplete. I thank God every day you were brought into my life and I thank you for loving me. I was born to love you and I always will. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your wife, as my husband, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. Shawn all that I am is yours."

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's a force I can't deny_

_Gravity_

The judge started again. "Shawn and Sara...just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives together merge to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love, but it will also take trust, to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take faith, to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you now pledge to share together. Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands?" Sara took Shawn's hand. "Shawn, do you take Sara to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Shawn smiled at Sara. "I do." He said in a husky voice.

"Sara, do you take Shawn to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall life?"

Sara smiled through her tears. "I do."

"Please bring the rings forward." The judge paused as Paul came forward and held the rings out. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Shawn and Sara have made to one another. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Shawn took the slimmer of the wedding bands from Paul. He kissed it and then placed it on Sara's finger. "Sara I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. I promise to love, honor and cherish only you for the rest of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

Sara took the other wedding band from Paul. She kissed it and then placed it on Shawn's finger. "Shawn, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. I promise to love, honor and cherish only you for the rest of my life. With this ring, I thee wed."

_Well, I never really liked it much_

_Always left me all scraped up_

_Never really saw it as a good thing_

_It changes tides out on the sea_

_Pulls your body close to me_

_First time I ain't been afraid to fall_

_Don't guess it's so bad after all_

_Gravity_

The judge smiled at the two of them as he finished the ceremony. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, by the authority invested in me by the great state of Tennessee; I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shawn, you may kiss your bride!"

Shawn smiled at Sara as he pulled her into his arms. He cupped her cheek gently before kissing her. "Alright." Paul said when the kiss ended.

"We're married." Sara said softly, smiling up at Shawn.

"Yep Mrs. Hickenbottom and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making you happy." Shawn replied. "I lost you once…I refuse to do it again." 

Paul hugged Sara and then clapped his friend on the shoulder. Sara's friend came over to hug her. Paul tightened his grip on Shawn. "That's sweet…let's go party." The other three dissolved into laughter before they started to leave. "What?" Paul asked with a grin as he followed them out.

_Gravity_

_Gravity_


End file.
